


Sister No More

by Starfall16



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 05:32:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13404495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starfall16/pseuds/Starfall16
Summary: She had been called many things in her life.Imperial, Cadet, Soldier, Mandalorian,  Bounty Hunter, and her favorite.Sister.If only she could be worthy of that name again.





	Sister No More

There was a time when she felt complete. A time when she knew exactly who she was, and wanted for nothing. Now that time seemed so far away, so long ago. She wore a crest of the shoulder piece of her armour. But when she looked at it, she saw a blur. Many crests, many allegiances, all gone as soon as she tried to think of them.

First was the mark of imperials, completely devoid of color and joy. The black uniform now seemed to be a void of space, pulling the girl back to the prison she had escaped years ago. Then, the Black Sun's crest appeared. The group the sisters had dreamed of joining for what seemed like centuries. Only one of them made that dream come true.

As her regular armour appeared once more, she reminded herself of who she was. She was a warrior. Strong. Fearless. Then why was a tear falling from the girl's face, where there should never be a tear?

It falls down her cheek and to the floor, where her helmet lay. Empty. Neglected. The drop lands on a yellow mark, standing out among the red color of the rest of the piece. The yellow mark, the only thing remaining of her sister. The one she left behind.

As the tear lands, the yellow paint almost seemed to shy away from the liquid. Trying to escape the oncoming storm, but moving too late. The yellow mark faded, only two small dots and a curved line remaining of the once beautiful bird. And with it went the last glimmer of hope that the girl would return to her sister. She knew who she was forced to be and what she had been.

And she was never going back.


End file.
